Destined
by Tomoshibi-Chan
Summary: When a corrupted legend comes into light, the World falls into collapse. Now Pokemon trainers from regions all over the world must come together and unite, to save the world they care about most. [accepting OC's]


**So I've never done this kind of thing before but its a OC accepting story. I saw it done before and it looks like a lot of fun plus I get a chance to work with other awesome writers here on :) **

* * *

**Storyline: When a corrupted legend comes into light, the World falls into collapse. Now Pokemon trainers from regions all over the world must come together and unite, to save the world they care about most.  
**

* * *

**Rules for You!: (RULES MAY BE ADDED IF NEEDED)**

1. please dont be outrageous when creating your character. I wont be accepting people with 100 masterballs and a ho oh at the start of game please try and take it at a pace. Its more fun that way to grow your character along!

2. Be creative. Being another trainer with a pikachu from Pallet town is not very creative nor is it fun.

3. No canon character relations please. No you can't be Ash's twin sister I want the characters to be unique and different.

4. Please sent all profiles to me. This is for both privacy and so ideas are less likely to be taken or used. Also its easier for me to track :)

5. If you have a question for me, please message me! I don't bite dont worry so if you have questions I can help you walk through the skeleton and help you fill things out :)

* * *

**Rules for Your Character!:**

1. Your character can be from any of the towns of any of the existing regions. Please no fake towns and please make your home town inhabitable. If you do have somewhere in mind but you arent sure ill accept it, message me and ask. Please have a reasonable backstory to how and why your character lives the way they do

2. Please no fake pokemon. I dont have to expand on this right?

3. When you start you will have a starter. Your starter selection will depend from your region. 3 pokemon trainers will be accepted from each region and no starter pokemon will be doubled. This does not include Pikachu or Eevee they will be possible to find later.

4. You are welcome to have more then one pokemon in your party at the start but unless you talked to me ahead of time please keep the pokemon below level 20.

5. Your bag will be virtually empty at the start as will your box. You each may a few basic items but thats it to start

* * *

_**Regions Available:**_  
Kanto [Available Starters: Squirtle, Charmander]  
Johto [Available Starters: Totodile, Cyndaquil]  
Hoenn [Available Starters: Mudkip, Treeko, Torchic]  
Sinnoh [Available Starters: Piplup, Turtwig, Chimchar]  
Unova [Available Starters: Oshawott, Snivey, Tepig]  
Kalos [Available Starters: Froakie, Chespin]

* * *

**Full Name:  
****Name at Birth:  
****Nicknames/Alias:  
****Preferred Name:**

_**Physical Information**_

**Gender:  
****Skintone:  
****Height:  
****Weight:  
****Build:  
****Eyes:  
****Hair:  
****Tattoos, Piercing, Marks, Scars, etc.:  
****Clothing Style:**

_**Mental Information**_

**Alignment: **(GOOD EVIL NEUTRAL?)**  
****Primary Motivation:** (WHAT MOTIVATES YOUR CHARACTER TO DO THE THINGS THEY DO?)**  
****Emotional Disposition: **(WHAT IS THEIR "DEFAULT" MOOD?)**  
****Outlook on Life: **(DO THEY SEE THE CUP HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL? WHY DO THEY THINK THIS?)**  
****Flexibility: **(ARE THEY ABLE TO CHANGE WHAT THEY WANT TO DO FOR SOMETHING/ONE ELSE? HOW MUCH)**  
****Sense of Humor: **(DRY HUMOR? BAD HUMOR? ARE THEY HUMORLESS? ARE THEY PRANKY? DO THEY LAUGH ABOUT EVERYTHING?)**  
****Sexual Orientation: **(OPTIONAL)**  
****Tolerence: **(ARE THEY PATIENT WITH OTHERS? ARE THEY QUICK TEMPERED? ARE THEY PATIENT?)**  
****Common Topics of Conversation: **(WHAT IS THE THINGS THEY LIKE TO TALK ABOUT MOST!?)**  
****Quirks/Habits/Oddities:  
****Hobbies:  
****Problems/Flaws/Addictions/Disorders:  
****Likes:  
****Dislikes:**

_**Background Information**_

**Date of Birth/Age:  
****Birthplace:  
****Current Residence: **(IF HAS CHANGED FROM BIRTHPLACE OTHERWISE ERASE)**  
****Relationship Status: **(OPTIONAL IF YOUR CHARACTER HAS INTEREST IN ROMANCE)**  
****Past Relationships: **(IF ANY)**  
****Family: **(IF ANY)**  
****Education: **(IF YOUVE GONE TO THE POKEMON ACADEMY PUT THIS HERE WITH YEARS ATTENDED)

**Inventory**

**[Main Pocket]**

**[Ball Pocket]**

x5 Pokeballs

x0 Greatballs

x0 Ultraballs

**[Berry Pocket]**

**[HM Pocket]**

**Party**

**[Slot 1]  
**(Pokemon Nickname) the (Species)  
(Nature), (Level)  
(The Place and Day You Met)  
(Stats)  
(Moveset)

**[Slot 2]  
**(Pokemon Nickname) the (Species)  
(Nature), (Level)  
(The Place and Day You Met)  
(Stats)  
(Moveset)

**[Slot 3]  
**(Pokemon Nickname) the (Species)  
(Nature), (Level)  
(The Place and Day You Met)  
(Stats)  
(Moveset)

**[Slot 4]  
**(Pokemon Nickname) the (Species)  
(Nature), (Level)  
(The Place and Day You Met)  
(Stats)  
(Moveset)

**[Slot 5]  
**(Pokemon Nickname) the (Species)  
(Nature), (Level)  
(The Place and Day You Met)  
(Stats)  
(Moveset)

**[Slot 6]  
**(Pokemon Nickname) the (Species)  
(Nature), (Level)  
(The Place and Day You Met)  
(Stats)  
(Moveset)

**PC: Box 1 (THIS WILL COME INTO PLAY LATER FOR NOW LEAVE THIS BLANK UNLESS YOU HAVE TALKED TO ME)**

**Puppetmaster: ****(YOUR PENNAME HERE)**


End file.
